Say It
by XxHot92xX
Summary: Say it so we can get on with our lives. Say it so this will never happen again. Say it so I can finally get over you. Oneshot.


**Say It**

The coffee mug smashed against the wall, the sound piercing the ears of the two occupants. The salmon shards scattered across the floor and settled, leaving a deadly silence in its wake. Eyes of emerald and violet burned with blazing fire, the only thing holding back their blaze was their dignity. Fists were clenched, knuckles becoming white from the pressure, and teeth were grinding. The eye of the storm was approaching; there; passing; leaving. There was only the sound of the heavy breathing filling the air with sticky, hot tension. Do not fret, the explosion shall come in only a few moments.

"I am sick and tired of this crap!"

Raven clenched her purple hair in her fists to keep from having a meltdown. Her composure was fading and it wasn't going to be long until an explosion of glass or any other element would occur. Raven's mantra swirled in her head, emotions pleading for her not to get carried away.

"Don't even start about crap Raven!"

Beast Boy's carefree and optimistic attitude had vanished as quickly as he had entered the kitchen/living room. His fingernails began to shift slowly into sharp, deadly claws without his knowledge. Only his domestic mind kept him under his human form.

The anger was boiling beneath their skins, their minds totally forgetting about what had even happened. It took over their very soul with no mercy, covering the world in a shade of violent red.

Everyone had their moments. Everyone got mad once in awhile at themselves, something, or each other. The moment would pass on with a punch of a pillow, of a punching-bag or a twist of a loose bolt. Everyone needed to vent some time or another and it was healthy to do so. Five teenagers living together is not the easiest thing to live through. There are bad times-rough patches- and everyone gets through them. It will come and pass.

But that is not the case with two of these five teenagers.

Both had nasty tempers, both had deadly consequences of anger. One was dark; mysterious; yin. The other was bright; optimistic; yang. Opposites attract to the perfect match, but they also attract the perfect storm.

Beast Boy and Raven were not what you'd call:_ compatible._ Yet, they believed they could overcome the differences to become a couple.

They did.

For awhile at least.

"Oh I _will_ and_ gladly_ get started about crap, Beast Boy!" Raven's voice shook the room with venom and malice, "This_ Tower_ is crap, this _team_ is crap and this _relationship_ is crap!"

Beast Boy did not make an attempt to control his anger, "Then why don't you just leave already! I'm tired of your mystery girl act! I'm tired of your big, bad father! I'm tired of YOU!"

Raven seethed, "I don't know why I should leave when you're clearly the weakest link of this team and this relationship! The comic relief is not on the super-hero job description. Just a little FYI for ya!"

"I don't know why I deal with this Raven! I don't know why I tried so fucking hard to make you crack a smile for once in your life! You're impossible!"

Trash talk was not the only part of their blowouts_. Physical_ disputes were definitely not limited because their was a girl involved.

"You tell me why you one day decided to become a burden in my life! An emotional weight on my back!"

Raven lunged at Beast Boy, not caring what exploded or what priceless item would become trash. Her composure broke away and her anger was released. Beast Boy grabbed her flailing hands that leaked black energy from them. He no longer cared if his claws would harm her. He was tired, oh so very tired, of this complete and utter crap.

At first they struggled hand to hand, face to face. Both tried to achieve the upper hand. Finally, Beast Boy slammed Raven into the wall behind him, pinning her.

"What are you going to do now Raven! You're not going to get angry are you? Come on Raven! Let me have it!"

Raven's eyes shut at the painful force that had inflicted her back. Her eyes reopened in slits of a fresh color of red. She tightened her lace-finger grip on Beast Boy. Veins of black energy raced down her arms to her hands. Shocks of the magic pulsed through Beast Boy's body as he let out a half-human roar.

He let go of her and rubbed his own hands/claws. Raven smirked at his pain. Beast Boy turned to her once more and snarled.

Raven guffawed at this and screamed in mock fear, "Oh no! The big, bad kitty's gonna get me! What ever will I do?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Beast Boy's claws became more cat-like. And ever so slowly did his way of fighting.

Using Raven's comment to his advantage, Beast Boy swiped his leg under Raven's own two while she was on her rant. With quick reflexes and a narrowed sense of thinking, he pinned her to the ground and laid his body weight upon her.

Leaning in closer to her face, Beast Boy's canines became larger and sharper as his mind took over the characteristics of a big cat. Raven struggled under the weight and the pearly whites were not helping the situation.

Over the past few years, Beast Boy had finally begun his growth spurt and almost reached Starfire's height who was equivalent to Cyborg's. Robin shot up a little and reached Cyborg's height which left Raven as the shortest team member, being a head shorter than Beast Boy.

A growl escaped his throat as Beast Boy breathed upon Raven's neck, "Here kitty, kitty..."

Raven breathed heavily in the scent of masculinity. If they weren't fighting right now, she would have been more than a little aroused...

Raven let the feeling pass as she freed her left hand and smashed it against Beast Boy's face. Blood ran down his chin as his nose pounded from its wound. Using this to her advantage, Raven ran behind the kitchen counter to retrieve objects to fight with.

Beast Boy moaned softly as he rubbed his wounds. His eyes took on a deadly glint as he looked to where the purple-haired sorceress had gone. A growl escaped once again as he trekked over to where he thought she was hidden.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Beast Boy rounded the kitchen's counter to meet face to face with a frying pan. He had learned from his past mistake though, as he ducked out of its range to scratch and dig into Raven's flesh with three of his claws.

Raven put her hand to her pale cheek in shock. Her violet eyes traveled to his emeralds in complete horror and, once again, shock. Of all the fights they had endured, he had never struck her with a claw. No matter how much she caused him to have a bloody body part, Beast Boy had never even attempted to do the same. Yes, there were squabbles where he had pushed her, pinned her and slammed her against an object, but he had never struck out at her with his claws, or hands for that matter.

Raven took her hand away from her cheek to view the damage. Fresh, red blood covered her delicate fingers and traveled down to her palm.

As she did, Beast Boy stood there, almost as shocked as she was. He had never lost control like that before. He breathed into his diaphragm heavily, trying to push down his anger and bring himself to reality. Boiling fury was replaced by sorrowful guilt as Beast Boy's eyes lost their cloud of darkness.

"Raven, I-"

But Raven did not feel the same way. With a battle cry of fury, she lashed out at him. Beast Boy earned a slap of resentment and for good reason too. Raven's eyes were brimmed with tears of pain from her physical wound, and her emotional one. A candle nearby melted with the show of emotion.

Raven was not finished. She slapped once more, and another time and pushed Beast Boy into the opposite wall. Her breath was ragged, her hair untamed as its neat structure gave way to a wild look. She was not through with him and she would never be. Her fist flailed out at him with all the power she could muster.

But it did not land. It did not make contact with any flesh. The wall beside Beast Boy's head was the victim of the blow. Raven sighed in defeat as she looked into Beast Boy's eyes. He had waited. He waited for her to punch him, to murder him. He hadn't made any attempts to stop her.

Raven was not weak. She could have brutally beaten him, but she was not omnipotent. Beast Boy could have done the same to her.

And they almost succeeded. And it had happened before.

Raven's fist didn't leave the wall, she kept it inside the newly made dent. Her eyes left Beast Boy's and traveled to her feet. Raven's breath still had not caught up with her as she breathed in the air heavily.

Beast Boy did not move from his spot. He kept his body up against the wall where Raven had cornered him. His claws slowly receded back to his own human hands, not that much was left from when Raven had gone on a rampage.

They stayed like that until finally, someone dared to break the silence.

"Raven.."

Raven looked up to who had called her, only to meet those damn emerald eyes. She then lowered them to the ground once more.

Beast Boy gulped as he tried to regain his breath as well.

"Say...say you don't love me. Say it so we can get on with our lives. Say it so this will never happened again.

" Say it.."

Raven looked back up to him as his voice traveled off into the distance, then began to come back.

"..So I can finally get over you."

Raven flexed her hand inside the wall's dent but did not remove it. Her eyes never left his, afraid that she may go blind if she did.

Raven slowly shook her head and whispered, "I don't love you."

Beast Boy stared at her, almost to the point where she squirmed under the intensity. He finally breathed through his nose as he shook his own head.

His voice went no higher than a whisper.

"Liar.."

Raven's eyes filled with more tears but they never left their gate. A pipe somewhere in the Tower bent with the splurge of emotion.

Raven bit her lip and finally removed her fist from the dented wall. She lowered it to her side and contemplated what to do next. Beast Boy raised his hand and removed his torn glove to reveal a green hand.

He placed it gingerly on Raven's wound and hovered on it for a second. Raven grabbed his hand with her own and squeezed it tight.

"Can't fool you, now can I?"

Lips met at the point of no return and traveled across the world in a minute's time. Tongues explored and finally settled back into their own homes. Beast Boy and Raven drew back gently and looked into each others' eyes.

They grabbed each other's hands and held on for dear life. Apologies were sent in a silent gage and forgiveness was obliged.

Beast Boy finally broke away from the tender moment to survey the room. Glass was spewed everywhere, numerous objects were thrown onto various and odd places and a huge dent was in the wall beside him.

He finally settled back onto Raven's eyes and cracked a small smile.

"Who's turn is it to face Robin?"

-----

**A/N:** I saw the preview for Walk The Line DVD and I immediately typed this up. Because is not letting me put up new stories at the moment, you probably won't read this until June! March 12th is the date of this so all of you know when it was actually written. Please enjoy and review!


End file.
